


A Dream Come True

by AimeeDaraLyon



Series: Dramione Collection [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Hungover, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeDaraLyon/pseuds/AimeeDaraLyon
Summary: DRABBLE. When Draco wakes up from his lovely dream, he finds himself in a state where he cannot remember the previous night. Luckily for him, he is quick to forget why it mattered in the first place. Love, fluff and cuteness. Dramione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Dream Come True

**A Dream Come True**

The bright light woke Draco up from his peaceful dreamy state. He blinked a few times and put his hand to the source of light to block it, when he realised that it was rays of sunshine bursting through the small opening of the curtains. The second he moved his head, he remembered that he had been drinking the previous night which explained the pleasant buzz that he was still experiencing. He grabbed his wand from the nightstand and closed the curtains with a simple flick of his wand. Draco blinked. Suddenly his wand fell out of his hand.

Draco blinked again and anxiously stared at his hand that had been holding his wand a few milliseconds ago. There was a ring on his finger, it was of impeccable quality and fit his style perfectly. Where did it come from? But most importantly, how did it end up on Draco’s finger?

Draco had been tipsy, he knows that. But he didn’t remember drinking that much to forget a whole evening. Before he could continue thinking about what it meant, the bedroom door opened and his girlfriend walked in. Draco smiled broadly at his girlfriend and in an instant he unconsciously looked at her ring fingers. Her usually ring-less fingers were now graced with a ring.

“Are you admiring your own ring? I’m so glad we decided to get engaged, fiancé!” Hermione exclaimed overly happy before kissing him passionately.

When they stopped kissing, Draco pulled her next to him onto the bed into his arms and wondered how he could not remember talking about getting married and proposing, so where did their rings come from?

He looked at her utterly happy face and saw that her eyes were shining with joy.

Draco was not able to ask how everything had come to happen, but he did know that he wasn’t going to miss this. He had plans to marry this witch, in fact, he had the plans a few weeks after they started dating, and he decided that it didn’t matter. If he somehow got engaged last night to the most perfect witch for him, he wasn’t going to whine about forgetting it, because the most important part was her happiness. And she was right there next to him, smiling broadly.

“Me too,” Draco replied, and before she could reply, he engulfed her in his arms and pulled her as close as he could.

Hermione blinked in surprise, as if she wasn’t expecting that answer for some reason, but he would make sure she’d never be surprised to hear that again. He stared deep into her eyes and said, “I love you, Hermione.”

“I love you too,” she said hoarsely and Draco guessed she was probably overcome with emotion and touched by his genuine love confession.

The newly engaged couple enjoyed planning their wedding in the safe environment of their bed until Hermione had to go and meet Ginny for a quick cup of tea.

“So, how did he react, did he freak out?” Ginny asked grinning in advance while putting on the kettle for some tea.

“Not exactly,” Hermione replied unsure.

“What do you mean?” Ginny asked, intrigued by Hermione’s statement.

“Well, I entered the room and said that I was really happy that we decided to get engaged.”

“Uhuh, and? What did he say? Did he faint? Godric, did he freak out? Did you break up with him?” Ginny’s eyes widened whilst the questions blurted out.

“No, he literally said: Me too.”

Now Ginny blinked in surprise. “What?”

“Yes! I know! I thought he was going to freak out or ask why he couldn’t remember, but instead he seemed so absolutely happy and he refused to let me go. We have been wedding planning all morning…” Hermione’s voice fell silent.

“So…” Ginny started.

Hermione shrugged in anxiousness, “I thought it would be funny to freak him out with his fear of commitment, but instead he seems to look forward to it. And not in a fake way, he genuinely loved the thought to be married to me.”

“So, you didn’t tell him it was a joke?!” Ginny’s eyes widened in shock.

Hermione shook her head slowly.

“So you engaged now? Like really?” Ginny asked incredulous.

“Yes. I know this sounds silly, but it couldn’t have turned out better,” Hermione replied smiling before continuing, “I am so happy! Not because of the engagement, but the fact that he couldn’t even remember us getting engaged, because it didn’t happen, but because he really wants to be with me!”

Ginny hugged her best friend and said, “Congratulations, Hermione. To you and Draco.”

“Thanks, Ginny. I should get back, I told him I’d only stay a minute.”

“Yes, go back to your fiancé!” Ginny smirked while her best friend disapparated into nothingness.

Hermione stepped into the living room and heard singing coming from the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, she saw him baking a cake with blueberries and he was clearly enjoying himself.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Hermione asked, announcing herself.

“Hey, I thought we might celebrate our engagement with your favourite cake.”

Hermione could not believe the luck she had with him and washed her hands to get on board.

“I know you like banana in the cake too. So why don’t I prepare the bananas?”

“Sounds like a plan!” he replied enthusiastically.

“Let’s do this!” she said, smiling as broad as she could. This was absolutely a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written within an hour, unbetaed and I know that there are plotholes, still wanted to share this either way and hope you enjoyed!  
> Xx Aimée


End file.
